


Приказ Волка

by Segan



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Segan/pseuds/Segan
Summary: ВступлениеСобытия происходят в времени World of Warcraft:Wrath of the Lich King Рассказ повествует о нескольких отважных авантюристах, каждый из которых преследует свою цель. Все начиналось с обычного похода в подземелье. В владения нерубов. А закончилось катастрофой. Только самые внимательные доберутся до правды. Узнав какие же истинные мотивы преследует каждый герой. Все не так просто как кажется на первый взгляд. Свет может воткнуть нож в спину, в то время как Тьма протянет вам руку помощи.





	1. Эпизод 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Оригинал  
> http://starcraft.dcsh.ru/%d0%bf%d1%80%d0%b8%d0%ba%d0%b0%d0%b7-%d0%b2%d0%be%d0%bb%d0%ba%d0%b0-%d1%8d%d0%bf%d0%b8%d0%b7%d0%be%d0%b4-1/

Над Нордсколом быстро темнело из-за сгустившихся туч. Я помнил, что ночи тут ужасно холодные, это в лучшем случае. Стража рассказывала, что порой из-за сильного ветра они даже на постах укутывались плащами и пледами, иначе стоять было невозможно. Хорошо, хоть дожди были редким явлением здесь. И на это редкое явление мы и попали. Я одернул плащ, стряхивая с него капли.

Корабль, на котором мы прибыли из Штормграда, разгружался. Вместе с другими наемниками для Нордскола было привезено много припасов: оружие, стройматериалы и провиант. И сейчас все это спешно перевозилось в Крепость Отваги под недовольный ропот вымокших крестьян.

Наша группа стояла поодаль, ожидая, пока выведут лошадей.

Нордскол только начинал осваиваться, а точнее отвоевываться из цепких когтей плети, и каждая помощь была на вес золота. Чтобы поспособствовать развитию этой области, Альянс издал указ о бесплатной перевозке всех добровольцев, готовых держать в руках как молоток, так и меч. Наемники с радостью схватились за эту возможность лишний раз набить карман золотом. В итоге в выгоде оставались и они, и Альянс.

С корабля наконец вывели лошадей, и я направился в сторону ближайшей таверны.

Мы с дворфом промерзли насквозь. И только Кейтлин казалось была невосприимчива к ледяному завывающему ветру. Однако вид у нее был крайне суровый и озлобленный.

Несколько дней на холодном море и ожидание под дождем явно не пошло ей на пользу. Да и не только ей. Я и сам рвался в теплое помещение, к огню камина, к полноценному обеду, к настоящей кровати.

— Вина бы, — прохрипел Керли, перехватывая поводья своей лошади.

Я позволил себе усмешку. Да, это тоже было бы не лишним.

Хозяин трактира встретил нас недобрым взглядом, но пара золотых быстро заставили его подобреть. Закинув вещи в комнаты, Кейтлин и Керли пришли ко мне, куда мы и заказали еду. Одновременно я пытался донести до них свой план дальнейших действий.

— Просто подвеска? — Керли не усидел спокойно и вскочил, размахивая куриной ножкой.

— Покончим с нерубом, заберем подвеску и валим? Вы серьезно? Да за ним такая сокровищница лежит, а вы… Подвеска. Серьезно?

— И еще. Что такого в этой подвеске? Ну, разумеется, кроме того, что это фамильная реликвия?

Дворф все еще махал костью перед лицом, отказываясь нас слушать.

— Столько времени в море, в пути, ради чего? Ради подвески. Нет, ну серьезно! — бурчал он себе под нос.

— Керли! — сорвался и я. — Сколько раз тебе повторять? После смерти высшего неруба, там будет твориться такая анархия, что мало не покажется. Извини меня, но я не хотел бы стать частью Армии Плети только ради пары монет.

— Хватит ругаться! — вмешалась в разговор Кейтлин.

Несмотря на поздний час, она все еще была в кольчужной броне, а за спиной выглядывал ее клинок. Возникало чувство, что она ожидала нападения в любой момент, хотя мы были в безопасных землях. Наверное.

— Болингар, смирись, — обратилась она ко мне. — Если Керли так хочет золота, так пусть он его забирает. А мы прикроем. Все равно много ему не набрать.

— А вот и унесу! — надулся дворф, раскрасневшись не то от смущения, не то от выпитого вина. — К вашим сведениям, настоящий дворф может унести золота вдвое больше, чем все вы, вместе взятые!

— Кейт, — я повернулся к девушке, — у нас не будет столько времени.

Девушка скрестила руки на груди, показывая, что не уступит. Но и я не мог пойти на это.

— Послушайте, да, я обещал защиту всем, кто в ней нуждается, — в очередной раз я проклял свою клятву. — Но черт возьми, я не могу защитить тех, кто так и лезет на рожон! — бросил я убийственный взгляд на дворфа, но тот сделал вид, что его больше интересует содержимое тарелки.

— Послушай, мы не так богаты, чтобы упускать такую возможность, — Кейт уставилась на кружку с пивом. — И потом, у нас же будет жрец.

Я нахмурился. Да, Альянс, узнав о нашем небольшом отряде, расщедрился на предоставление жреца. Еще одна темная лошадка рядом, будто мало мне этих двоих.

— Ты не понимаешь… — тяжело вздохнув, я попытался снова объяснить своим спутникам суть задания.

Сокровищница несомненно была большим соблазном. Но у нас даже с поддержкой Альянса не хватало людей, чтобы так безрассудно лезть за золотом в саму гущу врагов. Трое тут, плюс жрец… Нам не хватало всего лишь еще одного участника.

Но судя по виду напарников, они остались при своем мнении. Лезть в логово нерубианцев — уже безрассудная идея. Да уж. Но и Альянс, и мы были заинтересованы в этом. А значит… Значит и в сокровищницу придется лезть. Я вздохнул, признавая свое поражение.

— Не будем забегать вперед, — подытожила девушка. — Выполним главное — убьем высшего. А там уже посмотрим.

— А там уже поищем золотишко! — хохотнул дворф, поднимаясь с довольным лицом и набитым брюхом.

— Где нам ждать жреца? — тихо спросила меня Кейтлин, проводив взглядом Керли.

— Возле гробницы, — отозвался я. — Так, по крайней мере, мне передали.

Девушка кивнула и исчезла.

Мне же не спалось. Проворочавшись в постели еще около часа, я решил выйти на балкон и подышать свежим воздухом. С наступлением ночи Нордскол выглядел слишком зловещим, но в то же время завораживающим. Еще с корабля мы видели шпили огромной крепости Короля Лича, а ночью в такой близи они и вовсе наводили панический ужас. И тем не менее, было в них нечто… приковывающее внимание каждого. Я зажмурился, заставляя себя оторваться, после чего огляделся и увидел напарницу на соседнем балконе.

— Завтра предстоит тяжелый день, Кейт, — сорвалось с губ. — И лучше перед ним отдохнуть как следует. Иди спать.

— Черт побери, ты… — девушка сжала перила до хруста в пальцах, тяжело дыша. — Пугаешь. Как ты вышел так бесшумно? Ты же паладин, а не убийца.

— Ты слишком взволнована, поэтому меня и не услышала, — парировал я. — Я понимаю, что тебя привлекают ночные прогулки под луной, но Нордскол не очень для этого подходит.

— Окей, господин, — съязвила девушка, успокаиваясь. — Как прикажете.

Она вернулась в свою комнату. Она нервничала еще сильнее меня. Что именно пугало ее? Я не знал. Я не знал, чего ждать завтра. Нам предстоял тяжелый бой. И несмотря на браваду спутников, именно на мне лежала их защита. А что если я не смогу? Не оправдаю их надежд? Что если я подведу их? Я вздохнул. Их гибель тяжелыми оковами ляжет на мои руки.

Вернувшись в комнату, я отодвинул мебель к стенам и присел на одно колено, начиная молитву. Может это было глупо. Но нам потребуется любая возможная помощь завтра.

***

Утро началось с паники.

— Кейтлин нет в комнате, — разбудил меня хмурый Керли.

— Как нет? — вскочил я, путаясь в простыне. — В смысле нет?

— В прямом, — дворф отвернулся, давая мне время и пространство собраться. — Я вначале к ней сунулся, в комнате пусто. Мимо прошел трактирщик, сказал, она уже собралась и ушла.

Я застыл, пытаясь осмыслить сказанное Керли. Конечно, мы трое не были закадычными друзьями, и объединяло нас только задание… Но чтобы Кейтлин бросила нас так?

— Не нагнетай, — решил я. — Может, она найдется возле лошадей.

Быстро перекусив, мы поспешили на выход. Утро выдалось туманным. К счастью, туман был не очень густым, иначе бы нам пришлось переносить рейд. Керли что-то проворчал о нескончаемой сырости, но я проигнорировал его. Больше всего я думал, что если мы не найдем…

— С добрым утром, господа! — съехидничала Кейтлин, отходя от уже нагруженных лошадей.

Я позволил себе короткий выдох облегчения. Керли же не разделил моей радости.

— Ты серьезно?! — воскликнул Керли. — Ты что устроила?

— Ну ты же сам вчера сказал, что вы можете унести намного больше, чем кажется, — пожала равнодушно девушка. — Вот я и перегрузила немного твою лошадку. Все, как ты говорил.

— Я имел в виду дворфов, а не лошадей, — кипел Керли.

— То есть груз понесешь на себе? — наигранно удивилась девушка.

— Хватит уже, — скомандовал я, обрывая лишний спор.

Еще около получаса ушло на то, чтобы разгрузить лошадь Керли. Невольно я отметил, что Кейтлин так и не позволила нагрузить своего черного коня больше, чем было изначально. Но лишь пожал плечами. Прихоти дам.

— Готовы? — наконец все были собраны. — Славно. Выдвигаемся.

Возможно, будь погода более благосклонной к нам, мы бы уложились в несколько часов. Но из-за холодного ветра и сильного тумана, путь к нужному Зиккурату занял всю первую часть дня.

Мы уже подъезжали к нему, когда сзади нас возник еще один всадник в стандартной военной форме. Из-за его спины торчал посох, по которому я и опознал жреца. Сколько раз я уже вздыхал за прошедшие сутки? Новоприбывший член команды был наверняка посредственным служащим, не выезжающим за пределы Крепости дальше, чем на километр. И это помощь?

Я притормозил лошадь и кивнул ему в качестве приветствия. Если он и кивнул в ответ, то из-за плаща этого никто не увидел. Ни звука не сорвалось с его губ. Кейтлин и Керли лишь пожали плечами и продолжили дальше переругиваться, выясняя, кто из них более меткий. Я пропустил жреца вперед, замыкая наш маленький отряд. С каждой секундой я все больше жалел, что ввязался в это дело.

До Зиккурата оставалось всего ничего, когда Кейтлин резко остановила коня и повернулась ко мне.

— Ехать через главный коридор — самоубийство. Мы не знаем, сколько там нерубианцев, — заявила она с ходу.

— Логично, — поддакнул Керли.

«Когда это они так подружились?» — промелькнуло у меня в голове, но с губ сорвалось другое:

— И что ты предлагаешь?

— Найти лаз в скале, — предложила она. — Наверняка найдется что-то вроде такого. Пусть до него будет тяжелее добраться, но зато не придется иметь дело со стражей.

— Звучит заманчиво, — признал я. — Осталось найти лаз.

Девушка улыбнулась.

— Уже! Его было несложно разглядеть!

— Конечно, несложно, — тут же завелся дворф, не пропустив замаскированного вызова. — Будь мы с тобой в других условиях…

— Керли, — одернул я его. — Веди, Кейт. Времени в обрез.

— До основания Зиккурата можем еще доехать верхом, — скомандовала девушка. — А там уже придется своим ходом.

И снова смутное чувство тревоги посетило меня. Кейтлин так уверенно держалась, будто готовилась к этому всю жизнь. И как она только смогла разглядеть этот лаз? Керли то и дело ворчал, что их ведут на верную смерть в тупик, но послушно семенил. На этот раз жрец замыкал группу, стараясь не путаться под ногами, видимо, чувствуя напряжение.

Сама Башня так и возвышалась над нами. Охранный кристалл потрескивал, но не реагировал на них. Это уже радовало. Словно кто-то его отключил. Внутренний голос ворчал, что это неспроста, но я не слушал его. Оставалось надеяться, что никто из обитателей не заметил нас и не поднял панику.

Кейтлин упрямо шла вперед, то и дело ругаясь. Керли пыхтел за ней, добавляя крепкого словца. Я же то и дело оглядывался, проверяя, следует ли за нами жрец. Тот шел, зябко кутаясь в плащ.

— Вот он! — воскликнула Кейтлин, бросаясь вперед.

Приглядевшись, я в самом деле разглядел трещину в стене.

— Подозрительно, однако, — хмыкнул Керли. — Не припоминаю я подобных лазеек в других башнях.

— Как будто это обязательная часть строения, — девушка тут же завелась.

— Неважно, — оборвал я их, доставая веревку. — Надо проверить, нет ли так кого.

— Нет, — отозвался жрец, успевший просканировать лаз.

— Чур, я первая! — Кейтлин вырвала веревку из моих рук и ловко спустилась вниз.

Я попытался последовать ее примеру, но в доспехах да с огромным молотом за плечами это оказалось не так легко. Керли поступил же проще. Он даже не стал пытаться цепляться за веревку, просто свалившись сразу. С пола взметнулась пыль, образовывая странную дымку, из которой вышел жрец и помог подняться дворфу.

— Оригинально, — крякнул тот, принимая помощь.

— Так и где мы… — пробормотала Кейтлин, оглядываясь. — Керли, карту!

— Ты не могла ее заучить за все время? — вырвалось у меня: мы столько времени изучали карту. — А ты!… Ясно, все за мной!

Мы бросились по огромным коридорам Зиккурата. От зловещей тишины мне становилось не по себе. Мы подняли такой шум и не привлекли ничьего внимания? Что за небылицы? А что если это ловушка… Перед нами возникла развилка.

— Направо, — скомандовал я.

Этот коридор должен был вести к залу Высшего Неруба. Да и освещался он не обычными факелами, а магическими, полыхающими зловещим синим пламенем. И с каждым нашим новым шагом свет становился все слабее, мрак словно поглощал нас. Я прислушался.

— Это черная магия! — осенило меня, и я достал свой двуручный молот, заставляя его засветиться.

Рядом стоящий жрец кивнул и зажег свой посох, помогая осветить коридор. Но освещенного пятна было явно недостаточно. Рядом раздался странный шум. Вся группа тут же насторожилась, готовя оружие.

— Действуем по плану, — скомандовала Кейтлин. — Прикрываем тылы, нельзя дать им зайти сзади.

— И как мы это сделаем, если кроме молота Болингара я ни черта не вижу? — проворчал Керли, но вскинул свой дробовик, целясь в темноту.

Из темноты проявились огромные фигуры. Нерубианские стражи. Я закусил губу, сдерживая ругань. Попались. Один из стражей вышел на свет и тут же был снесен назад, задев идущих следом.

— Черт, а вот картечи я маловато заготовил, — выругался дворф, перезаряжая свой дробовик.

— Ни одна тварь не укроется во тьме! — воскликнул я и бросился в самую гущу стражей.

Теперь, когда мы показали себя, запугивать темнотой было незачем. Факелы снова запылали на стенах, и мы могли видеть соперника. Но это не дало нам сильного преимущества над врагом. Снося очередного стража молотом, я огляделся.

Кейтлин волчком кружилась на месте, парируя все атаки нерубов и нанося в ответ свои. Она позволяла им поверить, что они загоняют ее в тупик, прижимают к стене, но я помнил, что это часть плана. Если не получится встать в круг, стараться занять такие позиции, где спина будет прикрыта от паутины стражей. И Кейт избрала самую правильную тактику, в отличие от остальных.

Дворф палил во все стороны, увлеченный перезарядкой своего дробовика, он совсем забылся об осторожности. Неруб уже был позади него. Я бросился было к нему на помощь, но другие стражи тут же преградили мне дорогу. Разобравшись с ними, я понял, что опоздал. Неруб уже вонзил свои когти в спину дворфа. Но яркий огонь тут же спалил паука и окутал Керли. Он с трудом, но поднялся на ноги. Жрец тут же появился за его спиной, атакуя других желающих полакомиться беспечным дворфом.

— Спасибо, я твой должник, — донеслось до меня. — Как выберемся, поделюсь с тобой золотом.

Жрец не отозвался, занятый плетением заклинаний и чередованием атак с исцелением. Что ж, и эти двое смогли обойтись сами. Я отвернулся от товарищей и продолжил добивать стражей.

— Эй, Болингар, — окликнули меня. — Они кончились.

Я замер. И в самом деле. Мы стояли в окружении мертвых тел нерубианцев, Увлекшись битвой, я совсем ослеп.

— Они знают про нас, — Кейтлин огляделась. — Теперь это только вопрос времени, когда к ним поспешит подкрепление. Болингар, где палаты Высшего?!

— Рядом, — отозвался я, бросаясь в очищенный коридор. — Это была личная стража нерубианского владыки. И это нам еще повезло, они были застигнуты врасплох.

— Это они-то застигнуты врасплох?! — Керли хмыкнул, начиная заводиться.

— Потом поругаетесь, — оборвала его Кейтлин. — А сейчас бегом дальше. Надо успеть раньше их.

Я бросился первым, отряд последовал за мной. Нас преследовал тонкий визг, перебиваемый странным шелестом и клекотанием. Кейтлин и жрец бежали впереди, мы с Керли отстали.

— Стойте! — крикнула девушка.

На самой границе между коридором и залом нас ждала тьма. Не темнота, в которой ничего не увидишь. А именно всепоглощающая тьма. Я активировал свой молот, рассчитывая осветить хоть что-то, но он лишь утонул в темной массе. Кейтлин взмахнула мечом, словно пытаясь разрезать новое препятствие. И ничего. Кромешная тьма словно скалилась над нами, ожидая, когда мы прыгнем в ее пасть.

— Я люблю незваных гостей. Проходите, не бойтесь. Вас никто не тронет… пока что.

Что-то в голосе было… чарующее. Краем глаза я увидел, как мои товарищи вошли в эту тьму. И я за ними следом.

— Ну как Вам, нравится? — продолжал голос. — Нравится топтать чужие кости таких же глупцов, как Вы?

По всему залу зажглись уже знакомые нам факелы с синим пламенем, освещая огромный зал. Под ногами у нас хрустели и белели скелеты тех, кому не очень повезло. А перед нами возвышался огромный паук, с тонкой серебристой диадемой на голове. С туловища спадала тонкая мантия с рунами. Не просто Высший Неруб, но и маг, понял я. Об этом нас не предупреждали.

— Позвольте мне представиться, — Высший Неруб сделал нечто похожее на поклон. — Я — Азар’эрак. А вы же… Так, — он принялся медленно скользить по нам своим цепким

взглядом. — Паладин, одна штука. Не надейся, здесь света давно уже нет. Дворф, одна штука. Небось за золотом пришел, знаю я таких. Жрец, одна штука, ничего особенного. И… ТЫ! ТЫ ЗДЕСЬ ОТКУДА?!

Я уставился на Кейтлин. И не только я. Керли тоже не сводил взгляда с девушки. Когда они успели пересечься? В этом и была ее выгода? Вопросы одолевали меня, сводили с ума.

— Красивая речь. Долго ее готовил? Начала язвить Кейтлин. Посмотрим какой ты герой без своей оравы прислужников.

— Не стоило тогда мне этого делать. Какая жалось, что я невольно спас тебя тогда, — пробормотал Неруб, прищуриваясь.

— Что?! — воскликнул я вместе с Керли. И только жрец оставался непоколебим.

— А вы не знали? — Неруб ухмыльнулся. — Это крайне увлекательная история.

— Жаль, что ты ее рассказать не сможешь! — Кейтлин бросилась на него с мечом.

Керли тут же поспешил за ней, а я еще не мог отойти от удивления. Но сейчас было не до этого. Активировав молот, я с разбегу принялся таранить его защиту. Неруб был неплохим магом, и его барьер не подпускал к себе ни Кейтлин с легким мечом, ни Керли с его дробовиком. Но его магия была слабее моей. Усилив напор, я смог пробить его защиту и замахнулся на него. Неруб не сдержал яростного воя и со скрежетом челюстей начал отбиваться от меня, пытаясь дотянуться своими лапами до тела. Не допуская этого, я признал себе, что он был неплох в ближнем бою, хоть и соединял в себе мага и нерубианца. Внезапно он извернулся и выстрелил в меня паутиной, обездвижив.

— Кейт, ты же сюда за кулоном пришла? — воспользовался Неруб паузой. — Вот за этим?

Он сорвал с шеи навеску и подбросил ее вверх.

— Нет! — закричал я, осознав его замысел и пытаясь вырваться из кокона паутины.

Но было поздно. Девушка уже кинулась следом за кулоном, в отчаянной надежде поймать его. И тут же Неруб метнулся следом за ней. Его коготь впился в спину девушки, чуть ли не разрезая ее напополам. Она рухнула на пол, истекая кровью, сжимая в ладони кулон, сдерживая стон.

— Жрец, помоги ей! — скомандовал я, сжигая паутину вокруг себя и бросаясь на Неруба. — Настал час молота!

От переполнявшей меня ярости молот засиял в разы ярче, от чего я, не опасаясь магии Неруба, пошел напролом. Удар за ударом, взмах за взмахом, я не видел ничего, кроме Высшего, скорчившегося перед мной в жалкой попытке защититься. Я скорее чувствовал запах его крови, чем видел, и понимал, что ему осталось совсем немного. Но только я

занес последний сокрушительный удар, как огромный шип вонзился в голову Высшего Неруба, разбивая тонкую диадему. Я застыл, тяжело дыша.

— Не одному же тебе лавры получать, — пробормотал Керли, перезаряжая дробовик.

Я лишь кивнул и, убрав молот, подошел к девушке. Жрец уже позаботился о ее ранах, и сейчас она стояла возле стены, пытаясь поднять меч дрожащими руками. Я отметил, что кулон она уже успела спрятать. Впрочем, это уже было не важно.

За нашими спинами с диким грохотом рассыпался трон, открывая проход дальше. Даже с того расстояния, на котором мы были, можно было рассмотреть горы злата. Керли выронил свой дробовик.

— Вот оно! Сокровищница! Золото! Богатство! — воскликнул он, бросаясь к нему.

— Керли, нет, это ловушка! — окликнул его я, но дворф уже опустился на колени, набивая карманы монетами.

— Больше никаких сражений, — бормотал он себе под нос. — Целый замок. С камином. С винным погребом.

И он уже не видел, как голубая дымка закрыла проход, отрезая ему путь назад.

— Вот ведь жадный идиот, — буркнула Кейтлин.

Дворф вскочил и огляделся.

— Это еще что за шутки? — возмутился он, разглядев магический барьер и пытаясь пройти через него.

— Отойди, я разобью его! — приказал я дворфу, замахиваясь молотом как можно сильнее.

Но дымка даже не дернулась, продолжая удерживать дворфа в сокровищнице.

За нашими же спинами все усиливалось пугающий клекот. Оставшиеся обитатели Зиккурата наконец прознали о них и теперь собирались оказать им соответствующий прием.

— Уходим! — схватила меня за руку Кейтлин.

— Что? — на мгновение мне показалось, что я ослышался, но девушка была настроена серьезно. — Ты же не хочешь его бросить? Он наш товарищ! Я за него в ответе. Я в ответе за вас всех!

— Нас сейчас всех похоронят заживо! Либо мы пожертвуем им, либо все тут погибнем! Сколько жизней ты предпочтешь спасти? Три или ноль!

Болингар хотел воспротивится ей. Они втроем уже прошли немало. Давно знают друг друга. Но чтобы вот так бросить его. Нет я не могу! Это выше моих сил.

— Придурок! Если ты решил помирать то я не хочу разделить твою участь. Она одной рукой подняла клинок, в второй руке она держала свою золотую побрякушку. Кейтлин бросила осуждающий взгляд на паладина и побежала рысью к выходу.

Я нашел взглядом жреца, спрашивая его решение. Тот лишь пожал плечами и, взмахнув посохом, встал рядом со мной. Двое против целого Зиккурата. Чтож, уже неплохо. Керли давно уже исчез в дальней части сокровищницы, невидимой нам. Видимо испугался, что барьер не будет препятствовать законным хозяевам башни, и поспешил на поиски другого выхода.Оценив количество врагов Болингар понял что идея спастись бегством не была лишена смысла. Но бежать уже поздно. Они атакуют. Жрец яростно сражался, но его быстро поглотил рой. И когда они накинулись на паладина. Он вспомнил слова своего наставника.

«Помни, Болингар. Помни, что вера в свет непобедима. И даже в тяжелую минуту нужды, когда помощи ждать неоткуда, когда сама смерть с косой стоит рядом, верь в свет. Верь в свет, верь в надежду, и они не оставят тебя без помощи.»

Паладин чувствовал, как золотой свет бьет из его глаз, как вокруг тела появляется щит, ослепляющий и сжигающий нападавших. Защита казалось совсем тонкой, но пробить ее было невозможно.

Выхватив камень из за пояса Болингар начал заряжать его энергией для телепортации, камень разгорался все сильнее и сильнее. Сконцентрироваться на ней крайне тяжело, когда все что тебя отделает от смертоносных жвал и когтей это одна только вера в свет. Наконец камень разгорелся в полную силу. И перед тем как божественный щит рассеялся, паладин смог избежать печальной участи.

Обстановка резко сменилась теперь перед его взором была не армия нерубов в жутких катакомбах а приветливый огонь из камина таверны. Казалось в таверне никто даже и не заметил неожиданного появления паладина, и конечно никто даже не подозревает что он только что пережил. Болингар еще долго содрогался от мысли что остальные вряд ли смогут использовать свои камни возвращения.

Кейтлин. Как она могла так поступить? Неужели она предала их ради какой то безделушки? После стольких авантюр что мы прошли вместе? Паладин начал подозревать что кулон который носил на себе неруб, был не обычным украшением.


	2. Эпизод 2

Все следующее утро паладин провел в сомнениях. Ему не хотелось докладывать командующему крепости отваги о провале похода на Зиккурат и смерти жреца. Но деваться было некуда. Пусть формально Болингар уже утратил титул паладина, но еще не забыл, что такое честь.

Командир не стал осуждать паладина. Он считал, что Болингар сделал все возможное, чтобы сохранить жизни своему отряду. Видимо, он был из тех людей, веривших в то, что паладины — это великие герои, которые не могут совершить опрометчивых поступков, предать или же впасть в ересь. Этот стереотип часто губил новобранцев, которые, веря в могущество своего святого командира, рвались в пекло. И только там понимали, что свет не всесилен, но увы понимали это за секунду до гибели.

Паладин даже пытался уговорить командира выслать туда отряд под его командованием. Но тщетно. Болингар сам видел, что войска тут брать негде. Командиру даже в дозор отправлять откровенно некого. Что уж там про крестовые походы.

Он понимал командира. Понимал ситуацию. И понимал, что эта схватка с нерубом сыграла роковую роль в жизни их отряда. Он считался командиром, основной силой в их группе, но настоящим лидером и стратегом была Кейтлин. Которая пропала без вести. И Керли… Болингар тешил себя мыслями, что они все нашли другой выход. Но в таверну так никто и не вернулся. Ни в тот день, ни в следующий. Паладин тянул время, помогая командиру крепости с зачисткой ближайших шахт и выслеживая культистов. Но никто из его отряда так и не вернулся. Хозяин таверны первые три дня терпел, но на четвертый пришел к нему с пожеланием освободить комнаты Керли и Кейтлин. Оно и понятно, ему было не выгодно отказываться от новых клиентов ради тех, кто возможно…

С разбитыми надеждами, утративший веру во что-либо, паладин побрел собирать вещи. Он понятия не имел, что теперь ему делать. У Керли комната оказалась пустой. Неудивительно. Гном путешествовал налегке, к тому же почти весь его скарб был на лошади. Что касается же Кейтлин… Болингару претила мысль рыться в чужих вещах. Но он должен знать, что заставило ее так поступить. После тщательного обыска рюкзак Кейтлин, которые она оставила в своей комнате в таверне, он не нашел ничего интересного, только бесполезное барахло: флейта, на которой она и не выучилась играть; гитара, что составляла им прекрасную компанию по вечерам у костра; связка перьев, вызвавшая у паладина только еще больше вопросов; коготь огромного саблезуба, убитого ею лично на охоте и который она таскала как сувенир; прочий хлам в виде ткани, бинтов, зелий и драгоценных камней. Болингар вспомнил, что она все хотела их зачаровать, но ей не хватало золота на это.

Со дна рюкзака выпал амулет с волчьей головой, привлекший внимание паладина. Мужчина поднял его, изучая. Артефакт тускло светился энергией, словно зачарованный. Но какими чарами? И почему Кейтлин его никогда не использовала при них?

Болингар продолжил всматриваться в амулет, надеясь, что он даст ему ответы. Но медальон лишь тускло поблескивал синим светом.

Паладина вновь захлестнули воспоминания. Он стоял и снова видел свою службу в авангарде Серебряной Длани. Видел, как орден почти подчистую был разрушен плетью. Как его собратья-паладины отвернулись от него и нарекли трусом и предателем только за то, что он не согласился пойти на верную смерть только во имя света. К сожалению, Болингар тогда оказался прав. Поход окончился трагедией. Впрочем, это уже никого не волновало. Весть о неудачном походе он получил уже находясь далеко от ордена.

Будучи отвергнутым и изгнанным из ордена, он долго скитался по восточным королевствам. Там паладин и встретился со стрелком Керли.

Кейтлин же они встретили, когда сражались с нежитью около часовни Последней Надежды. Пусть прошло уже немало времени с великой схватки между паладином Тирионом и рыцарем смерти Дариона Морхейма.

Узнав же, что Король Лич специально отправил рыцарей на гибель, Морхейм заключил союз с паладинами. Правда, это больше был пакт о ненападении. В итоге рыцари практически совсем пропали с карты мира. А темный бастион Акерус опустел. Нежить же оставшись без своего хозяина стала неконтролируемой, и подлежала только тотальному уничтожению.

Впрочем после утраты звания паладина его мало волновали такие дела. Болингар отбросил воспоминания и осмотрел амулет со всех сторон. Ничего. Мужчина надеялся, что на обратной стороне будет нацарапано хоть какое-то послание. Но там его ждала идеально гладкая поверхность.

Внезапно его плеча коснулась тонкая ладонь.

— Вам чем-нибудь помочь? — прозвучал тонкий мелодичный голос.

Паладин обернулся. Перед ним стояла дренейка. На ней был длинный белоснежный плащ, из-под которого выглядывала мантия. Лицо было спрятано под капюшоном. Одной рукой она опиралась на посох, вверху на нем был закреплен огромный фиолетовый кристалл, возле которого вращались еще четыре кристалла поменьше.

— Кто ты? Как тут оказалась? И что тебе надо? — напрягся Болингар и тут же проклял себя за невнимательность, заметив раскрытую дверь в комнату Кейт.

— Я всего лишь хотела помочь вам, — явно оскорбленная таким вопросом ответила дренейка.

— Спасибо, но я не нуждаюсь в помощи, — резко ответил паладин. С чего бы вдруг ему доверять ей? — Хотя…

Внезапно до паладина дошло, что она может знать, что за магия скрыта в этом амулете. Как-никак, ее наряд, переливающийся магическими потоками, и странная палка с кристаллом на конце явно давали понять, что она явно разбирается в магическом искусстве.

— Постойте! — окликнул Болингар дренейку, которая уже собиралась покинуть его. — Прости мою грубость. Мне действительно нужна помощь мага, — Болингар протянул ей странный амулет с головой волка.

Девушка аккуратно взяла из рук паладина амулет и начала рассматривать его.

— Хм. Красивое украшение. Погоди-ка. Что это? — она уловила странное свечение. — Что это за чары? Даже я могу наложить заклинание намного лучше! — возмутился маг.

— Что за магия наложена на амулет? — спросил паладин.

— Либо заклинание очень древнее и уже частично потеряло силу, либо же его накладывал не особо талантливый начертатель. Тут несколько магических потоков. И все они взаимоисключаемы. Такого зачарования просто быть не может! Спектр возможных наложенных чар слишком велик. Единственное, что я могу сказать, тут есть потоки магии природы, магии элемента льда и темной магии. Я все больше склоняюсь к тому, что это древние чары.

Она замолчала, продолжая изучать медальон. Внезапно ее рука сжала его со всей силой, и глаза дренейки распахнулись, испуская из себя неестественно черный свет. Из глаз повалил густой темно-фиолетовый туман. Комната заполнилась черной дымкой. Резким движением руки паладин вырвал медальон из рук мага. Как только он вырвал амулет, все вернулось как было, дымка моментально испарилась, а дренейка пришла в себя.

— Что случилось? — испуганно спросил Болингар.

— Выброси его! Уничтожь! Сожги! — выкрикнула дренейка. — Это темная магия, от нее веет могильным холодом, — продолжила она. Ее било в ознобе.

Паладина захлестнула паника и отчаяние. Во что ввязалась Кейтлин? И что у нее делает амулет, наполненный темной магией? И самое главное, что ему теперь делать?

Между ними повисло неловкое молчание. Решив сменить тему, паладин спросил:

— Как вас зовут? — Болингар хотел хоть немного узнать о маге, который ему только что помог. Хотя это была сомнительная помощь, так как у него возникло еще больше вопросов, чем было раньше.

— Лассара, — на этот раз уже она испуганно оглядывалась по сторонам, словно ее уличили в каком-то культе некромантов.

— Болингар, — по привычке отрапортовал он. — А теперь позвольте поинтересоваться. Зачем вы прибыли в столь враждебный и холодный край?

— Меня направили сюда из Даларана для… — дренейка промедлила. — Впрочем, это мое личное дело. Я не могу разбалтывать задания, которые мне дает совет магов.

Звучало убедительно. Даларан любит совать нос во все дела, что происходят на этом богом забытом континенте. Такой была его прямая обязанность. Ибо именно Даларан — это оплот всей экспансии в Нордскол.

— Согласен, — кивнул ей Болингар, и дренейка, извинившись, исчезла в коридоре.

Паладин бросил взгляд в окно. Близился вечер. Согласно его расчетам, следующий корабль, на котором можно было уплыть, прибывал только через 2 дня. Отложив все, он решил спуститься вниз. Но невольно застыл возле окна в коридоре.

Обычно по вечерам по всей Крепости Отваги зажигались факела. Стражи занимали свои посты, приступая к патрулям, а работники, закончив смену, скрылись в тавернах, хотя некоторые из них в это время уходили на рыбалку. Для паладина оставалось вопросом, что привлекательного было в этом занятии столь темным и холодным вечером. Увы, но в этой идиллии не было ничего такого, на чем он мог заострить внимание. Все, что обычно оставалось Болингару, это наблюдать за закатом солнца. Однако сегодня ему не суждено было насладится одиночеством.

— Тот медальон, кому он принадлежал? — спросила все та же дренейка, подходя к паладину.

Болингар глубоко вздохнул. Вновь достал из кармана медальон и сжал его с силой

— Я нашел его при обыске ранца Кейт. Но я никогда не видел, чтобы она его носила. Но ее предательство, таинственный медальон — все это несомненно связано. Но я даже не знаю, откуда начать поиски. И Керли, — Болингар тяжело вздохнул. — Я подвел его. Я поклялся себе, что буду защищать его, пока я рядом. Во второй раз я нарушаю свое обещание. Какой из меня паладин после этого?

— Керли случаем был не дворфом? А Кейтлин — высокой девушкой на черном коне? Верно? — вмешалась Лассара. — Вы выезжали вместе утром несколько дней назад?

— Да верно. Откуда вы знаете?

— Я видела вас тем утром. Наверное, это моя вина, что так все вышло, я ведь могла предупредить вас, — с грустью произнесла Лассара

— Как? Что? Почему ты… — чуть ли не тряся ее за плечи, спросил паладин.

— От вас обоих исходили магические потоки. И вот что интересно: от тебя шел поток светлой магии. Чтобы ты там не говорил о невыполненном долге, но свет по-прежнему с тобой. А вот что насчет девушки: от нее исходила та же энергия, что и от медальона. Она была темной, — Лассара застыла, словно перенесясь в то утро. — Теперь я начинаю более отчетливо видеть картину. Ваш поход на зиккурат. Она предвидела такой поворот событий. И она готова была к подобному исходу, — Лассара немного помолчала. — Похоже, это входило в ее планы.

— Что! Не может быть! Мы с ней многое прошли, — Болингар сжал кружку с пивом, отказываясь верить в слова дренейки. — Да она была странной. Она — единственный наемник, которого не интересовало золото. Но чтобы она примкнула к темным силам? После всего, что мы с ней пережили? Этого не может быть… — внезапно Болингар замолк. — Хотя… Темный медальон, темная аура Кейт, ее предательство. И неруб! Она с нерубом уже где-то встречалась. Он знает что-то о ней! — паладин потускнел.

Вернее, знал о ней. Мы его убили.

Повисло неловкое молчание. Больше у них не было информации. Почувствовав, что молчание затянулось, паладин прокашлялся.

— Спасибо вам за помощь. Могу ли я взамен угостить вас ужином? — Болингар чувствовал, что должен хоть как-то ее отблагодарить за помощь.

— Спасибо, не откажусь, — подмигнула дренейка и спустилась на нижний этаж.

Пропустив девушку вперед, сам Болингар подошел к бармену и заказал себе свиные ребра и кружку пива. Тут он понял, что не знает, что взять даме, уже ожидающей его за одним из столиков. Вначале паладин думал выбрать одно из любимых блюд Кейт: прожаренный до углей стейк. Но вспомнив, что девушка любила сжигать мясо полностью до хрустящей корочки, сразу передумал. Благо в меню были салаты и десерты.

Расплатившись с барменом, Болингар понес ужин к столику. И только посередине пути он сообразил, что забыл купить ей выпить. Возможно, вино подошло бы.

Подойдя поближе, паладин удивился. Стол уже был накрыт, на нем стояли: разнообразные булочки, кексы, печенье и стаканы, наполненные то ли молоком, то ли молочным коктейлем, переливающимся синим и голубым цветами.

— Я не знал, что вы берете обычно, поэтому взял салат и десерт. Хотя я смотрю, вы уже накрыли на стол, — растерянно пробормотал паладин.

— Нет, что вы, спасибо, — воскликнула дренейка и добавила:

— Хоть булочки из маны и выглядят вкусно, но на самом деле мне они уже в горло не лезут. Видеть их больше не могу. Но может вам понравятся.

Паладин сел за стол и выбрал небольшой пирожок. Ему было любопытно, он еще никогда не ел выпечку из маны. Но надкусив его, он понял, почему Лассара так их ругает. Вкус выпечки походил на сухпаек, впрочем нет, даже не на сухпаек. Абсолютно безвкусный, не подлежащий никакому описанию. Паладину стало интересно: вся выпечка из маны имеет такой вкус, или только Лассара так ужасно готовила.

Впрочем, Болингар не стал подавать виду, что это безвкусная гадость. Вместо этого он пересилил себя, доел пирожок и принялся за нормальное мясо. Рисковать и пить коктейль из маны он не стал, ведь было проверенное временем пиво.

— Знаешь, тут все места для ночлега заняты. Можно я займу место Кейтлин? — спросила Лассара. — Мне тут совсем негде ночевать.

— Разумеется, — паладин не мог ей отказать в такой пустяковой услуге, к тому же хозяин таверны все равно требовал освободить комнаты его бывших товарищей.

На паладина вновь нахлынули воспоминания. Он все еще надеялся, что это просто глупое стечение обстоятельств, что Кейт выжила и объяснит все это своим очередным безумным планом. Пусть надеяться на это было глупо, но он надеялся. Надеялся, до последнего.

Этот вечер в Крепости Отваги паладин провел в приятной компании дренейки.

***

Очередное туманное утро. Болингару казалось, что еще немного и он научится различать местные дни по туману. В их первое утро туман был плотным, густым. Все остальные дни он был на удивление просвечивающим, словно виноватым, вороватым, буквально за пару часов рассеиваясь. Сейчас же туман чем-то напоминал ту непроглядную мглу первого утра. Но этот дым достаточно быстро рассеялся.

Болингар особенно радовался тому, что уже завтра должен был прибыть корабль. Уже завтра он сможет уплыть, сбежать снова. Мужчина прошелся по Крепости, пытаясь придумать, чем ему заняться сегодня. Он думал пригласить Лассару, но она уже успела сбежать по делам. Паладин прошелся по стене, любуясь, как волны разбиваются о стены. Может, ему стоило бы попробовать порыбачить? Но тратиться на удочку и приманку ради одного дня не хотелось. Да и не поклонник он был данного занятия.

Ближе к обеду после бесцельных блужданий он сунулся было к командиру Крепости, решив напроситься на еще одно какое задание, но там было не до него. Поэтому Болингар вернулся в таверну и незаметно для себя задремал.

***

Разбудил его трезвон колоколов. Спросонья вскочив, не сразу он понял, что Крепость Отваги поднимала крик тревоги таким образом. Схватившись за свой молот, Болингар поспешил прочь из таверны.

Уже начинало смеркаться. Солдат было больше, чем обычно, и все они бежали ко входу крепости, возле самих стен уже стояли стрелки.

Плохое предчувствие завозилось внутри паладина. Он поймал за плечо одного из оруженосцев, пытаясь выяснить, что творится.

— На аванпост Альянса напали. Разведчики сообщили, что армия нежити сожгла его и теперь идет прямо сюда! — в глазах молодого бойца виднелся страх. — Но вы ведь поможете отбиться?

Еще один наивный юноша, верящий, что паладин способен защитить их от всего.

— Конечно, я помогу. Это мой долг! — не стал его разубеждать Болингар.

Армия тьмы уже виднелась на горизонте: скелеты, вурдалаки, нерубы — кого там только не было. Паладин начал сомневаться, что крепость вообще выстоит. Но у них не было иного выбора. Болингар почувствовал себя снова в ловушке, словно вернулся в тот злосчастный день. Он отогнал от себя неприятные мысли и окинул взглядом армию нежити: осадных орудий нет. А значит у них был шанс продержаться до рассвета.

Болингар стоял в первых рядах обороны. Чем ближе подходила нежить, тем ярче начинал светится его молот, это придавало веру стоящим рядом солдатам. Словно аура, которая их защитит.

Темнело. Будто армия мертвых несли с собой мрак и тьму.

Внезапно нежить остановилась. Вперед вышел некромант и заговорил с командиром стражи Крепости.

— Эти земли принадлежат Плети, — произнес он замогильным голосом. — Ваша крепость и все ее обитатели приговариваетесь к смерти. Ваш свет не поможет вам. Но я дам вам пять минут на последние ваши молитвы. Чтобы вы самолично убедились, что свет не спасет вас от смерти.

Закончить речь он не успел. Первый же залп требушета снес худого некроманта. А заодно и пару вурдалаков, стоящим за ним.

— За Альянс! Я покажу вам правосудие света! — прокричал капитан, запустивший требушет.

Прозвучал леденящий кровь горн. Болингар увидел темный высокий силуэт, что стоял рядом с армией нежити на склоне и трубил в этот жуткий горн.

Внезапно в воздухе появились гаргульи. Они налетели на крепость, сшибая стрелков на стенах и мгновенно разрывая их на части. Остальная же толпа нежити рванула к центральному проходу.

— Ни шагу назад! — прокричал Болингар.

Начался бой.

Паладин яростно сражался, убивая скелетов и вурдалаков одним взмахом молота. Стоящий неподалеку неруб добил солдата и ринулся на паладина. Нежить проворно уворачивался от молота, но и сам не мог нанести достаточно мощный удар, чтобы пробить латы паладина.

Болингар взмахнул рукой, его латный кулак засиял ослепительным светом, дезоринтируя противника. Прийти в себя неруб не успел, последующий взмах молота раскроил ему череп.

Первый фронт был прорван. Оставшиеся силы в главе с Болингаром укрылись в крепости, заперев ворота. Но они долго не протянут. Внезапно со стен упало несколько солдат, паладин поднял голову и увидел командира крепости, сражающимся с огромным рыцарем тьмы. Противник был в полтора раза выше его. Он искусно наносил удар своим двуручным мечом, командиру ничего не оставалось, кроме как отбиваться от атак. Только он попытался контратаковать, как рыцарь выбил клинок из его руки и пронзил насквозь своим мечом.

Покончив с командиром, фигура в латах спрыгнула с стены и скрылась между домами. Болингар бросился было на перехват рыцарю смерти. Но было поздно. Нежить проломила ворота, и теперь бой переместился в саму крепость. Паладин взглянул на небо. До рассвета оставалось еще несколько часов. Они не дотянут до рассвета. Болингар продолжил сражаться, ибо другого варианта не оставалось. Хотя с каждым убитым стражником крепости его вера угасала. Нежить поджигала дома. Крыша таверны полыхала как маяк. Паладин краем глаза заметил, что рыцарь резким рывком выломал дверь и зашел туда. Болингар рванул следом. Зайдя в таверну, он оглянулся. Везде царила разруха. Со второго этажа еще доносились звуки боя. Но пока паладин поднялся туда, уже было поздно. Все трое солдат были мертвы. Но больше всего его удивил сам рыцарь. Это был не человек, и это нечто копалось в ранце Кейт. Словно искало в нем что-то. Внезапно зазвучал жуткий отдающийся эхом рычащий женский голос:

— Где чертов медальон? — рыцарь повернулся к Болингару лицом. — Отдай мне медальон, паладин. И я сохраню жизнь тебе и оставшимся солдатам.

Болингар был в шоке. Это в самом деле был не человек, а оборотень! Ее рост, оскал и когти вместе с латами, пропитанными темной магией, вызывали ужас.

Паладин сжал в руках молот.

— Ты всегда был идиотом Болингар. Неужели ты думаешь справится с мной? — проговорил рыцарь.

Паладин замахнулся молотом, но его атаку парировали, и он пролетел мимо рыцаря. Ударившись о перила балкона, паладин с трудом встал, и тут же на него обрушился шквал ударов. Рыцарь быстро наносил удары двуручным клинком. Помня ошибку командира, Болингар даже не думал контратаковать. Однако рыцарь поступил по-другому. Когтистая лапа схватило его горло и скинула паладина с балкона на землю.

Пока Болингар пытался встать, к нему подскочила дренейка.

— Уходим, быстрее! Я открою портал, — паладин хотел возразить ей, что не бросит солдат.

Но оглядевшись, понял: спасать уже некого. А те, кто остались в живых, их скоро тоже поглотит смерть.

Внезапно паладин схватил мага за руку.

— Медальон! Где он!

— Спокойно, он у меня, я брала его с собой в лабораторию изучить, — Лассара достала медальон на цепочке и, держа за цепь, показала паладину.

Беседу прервал грохот лат. Рыцарь спрыгнул с балкона и уверенным шагом направился к магу.

— Открывай портал! Я ее задержу! — выкрикнул паладин.

На этот раз у него был другой план боя с рыцарем. Вместо того, чтобы вступить в рукопашную, он взмахнул молотом, описывая дугу вокруг себя. Молот засиял пламенем. Паладин направил пылающий молот на рыцаря и произнес Еxorcism.

Словно издалека раздался звон колокола. По рыцарю смерти прошелся экзорцизм, сбивая с него всю темную магию и лишая его сил. Оборотень завыл и рухнул на землю. При каждой его попытке встать, паладин использовал экзорцизм снова и снова.

— Меня надолго не хватит! — выкрикнул Болингар.

— Да пытаюсь я! — ответила ему Лассара.

— Довольно! — выкрикнул рыцарь, окутывая себя антимагическим панцирем.

Внезапно над крепостью раздался оглушительный рев.

Ночь озарилась пламенем. Над крепостью взлетел синий дракон и опалил магическим огнем всю крепость вместе с нежитью. Рыцаря смерти полностью поглотил волшебный огонь, но через несколько мгновений она спокойно вышла из пламени. Однако от ее антимагического щита не осталось и следа. Она подняла свой клинок и указала им на синего дракона

— Азар! Займись этой ящерицей! Сейчас же! — скомандовал рыцарь одному из скелетоподобных нерубов.

— Готово! — выкрикнула дренейка.

Но тут рыцарь накинулась на нее. Лассара на миг исчезла и появилась за спиной рыцаря. Руки ее наполнились холодом, потрескивая от мороза. Следующим движением она резко расправила руки, и вокруг нее образовалось кольцо льда, замораживая всю нежить в пределах пятнадцати метров. Лапы рыцаря приморозило к земле. Ответным ударом на магию рыцарь взмахом меча отправил сгусток темной магии в виде черепа прямо в Лассару. Но она отбила эту атаку магическим барьером.

Глаза оборотня горели ненавистью от бессилия. Но сделать она уже ничего не могла.

Однако перед тем как зайти в портал, все трое услышали оглушительный визг.

— Хассара! Назад! — послышался крик неруба. Паладин, маг и рыцарь смерти подняли головы одновременно: дракон падал прямо на них!

Рыцарь вновь взглянула на свои примороженные лапы, потом перевела взгляд на падающего дракона.

— Я тебя из под земли достану! — прорычала рыцарь, глядя уже на Лассару.

Паладин, недолго думая, схватил дренейку за руку и рванул в портал. Как только Болингар и Лассара оказались в башне магов, портал захлопнулся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Полагаю, раз ты это читаешь, то ты смог осилить те 2 эпизода, что были даны как "демка". Если тебе действительно понравилось, я не думаю, что для тебя станет помехой тот факт, что рассказ я продолжаю писать на своем собственном сайте.  
> То, что ты сейчас прочитал, лишь верхушка айсберга. На данный момент написано 13 эпизодов. И это далеко не конец.
> 
> http://starcraft.dcsh.ru/category/%d1%82%d0%b2%d0%be%d1%80%d1%87%d0%b5%d1%81%d0%b2%d0%be-%d0%b0%d0%b2%d1%82%d0%be%d1%80%d0%b0/%d0%a0%d0%b0%d1%81%d1%81%d0%ba%d0%b0%d0%b7-wow/


End file.
